


Closer Friends with the Devil

by Asa_Meda



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asa_Meda/pseuds/Asa_Meda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... post season fic.  Spoilers for all of Season 1.  </p><p>Dan is not doing well... kidnapped... beaten... guilty... and out of a job.  He doesn't want to burden anyone... and he doesn't want to have anything to do with Lucifer.  No... not gonna happen.  But the Devil can stick like super glue and Dan can only try and cope on his own for so long.</p><p>Only warning here is for PTSD stuff and near Non-Con (only in the first part)... but not with Lucifer... that will be quite different...<br/>Oh... adding past child abuse... but not sexual... </p><p>Comments welcome...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_It was hot and dank and dark. Dan forced himself to stand even as his legs wanted to give out. He had been released once, to pee. Then punched and his wrist bound again behind the pole. Malcolm's basement in Malcolm's home. He heard Malcolm's wife and son, sometimes. Mostly it was fighting which ended in a smack of flesh against flesh. His wife... for her alone he wanted to go up and kill Malcolm. He thought of calling out but Malcolm had warned. If he wife even suspected there was someone in his basement, he would kill everyone. Period. He just held onto them for show now. He just needed time to do his thing and disappear. So Dan was silent but always looked for a way to escape. As crazy as Lucifer was he didn't want to be responsible for an innocent man's death._

_//What the hell were you thinking of, Detective Espinoza? You should have gone to your captain the second after he ordered you to get that weapon.//_

_//But he said he'd tell them I shot him! He said he'd hurt Chloe and Trixie!//_

_//And now he's going to kill an innocent man...//_

_"Hey, partner!"_

_Dan barely managed not to cry out as his legs were kicked out from under him. He found himself sitting on the ground. His shoulders flexed painfully. His hands were nearly numb. "What the hell was that!" Dan gagged a bit. His throat hurt like hell._

_"Wanted your attention!" Malcolm laughed. He stood over him with a foot long in his hand, eating. Dan was hungry and thirsty but didn't complain. He didn't know what Malcolm would do. "Wifey's gone with the brat so we're all alone here."_

_Okay. Dan stared at him as something chilly ran down his spine. Alone with Malcolm. "I can't believe you're throwing it all away," he said honestly in an attempt to distract and appeal. "You had a second chance!"_

_Malcolm laughed around a mouthful of food. Ever since Malcolm was back he obsessed over food. Eating and drinking all the time. It was weird. Over the past several months he had found out how much of a bastard Malcolm really was. Working with gangs. Moving drugs and merchandise for money. But no one would believe him when he tried to say something. His captain had told him there was no proof but didn't deny it was possible. Then there were anonymous notes, warning, and Dan realized that it was more than Malcolm involved. But he couldn't figure out who. The only one he trusted was Chloe. But he couldn't tell her and put her in danger._

_"I still have a second chance! You don't know shit!" Malcolm took a swig of beer as he looked Dan over carefully. "Shit... I really wish I swung that way." He threw the bottle away, his smile growing wider as the glass broke near Dan. "I really need to fuck something."_

_The chill in Dan's spine turned into the beginning of terror. A long ago memory flashed. When he was a teenager... when someone he thought was a friend had--_

_Malcolm chuckled. "What... did you think I didn't know?" Malcolm came close and crouched down to face Dan. "That you were a fag? Jesus, Danny! I'm not blind or stupid! I mean that's why you and your holier-than-thou ex divorced, isn't it? I mean you had no control over her, letting her walk all over your ass. Have to be a fag." He held up his hands in defense. "Of course I have nothing against fags... to each their own!"_

_Dan knew his face had paled but he was silent. Malcolm was winding himself up for something... something Dan would be helpless to stop. He thought about defending himself but it would only make things worse._

_Suddenly Malcolm's face was inches from Dan's. "Damn, I need to fuck something." He licked his lips. Dan forced himself not to response to the bad breath that assaulted him. "Yeah... really, really do..."_

_Dan was prepared to fight even as he realized that if he did Malcolm would kill him. Then he couldn't help Lucifer... protect Chloe and Trixie..._

_Not a second later Malcolm let out a vicious laugh and drew away then stood up. "Shit... but I just can't do it," he declared. "Need something softer under me!" He kicked Dan again. "Be back later, Danny!" he said as he turned. "Make sure you're here!_

_Malcolm laughed heartily as he left. For a moment Dan's brain was numb as the adrenaline settled. Seconds ago he was terrified, willing to get himself killed. Now..._

_Shaking in reaction, Dan let some tears fall. Damn, how the fuck had it gotten like this! Chloe was going to hate him! Lucifer... Dan pulled himself together and looked around. He could see some tools in a corner but they were too far away. After a few minutes he realized he would have to wait for Malcolm to return. //First rule,// he reminded himself from all the survival skills courses he took. //No matter what happens, always wait for the first opportunity to escape.//_

  
  


Dan jogged. And lifted weights. And jogged. Anything to stay active. It was three weeks since his kidnapping. Two weeks since he turned himself in. Since Trixie was kidnapped. Since Chloe almost died. Since Lucifer had saved them. Since Malcolm had died... finally died. His wife, who he had started to beat, had his body creamated just in case. No miracles were going to happen there. Shortly after Malcolm was gone, a high priced lawyer took care of Dan's arrest and disgrace, his own crime of having stolen a gun from evidence, of having been an accessory to the murder of the crazy preacher. Within a day Dan was free. In a plea bargain he was allowed to resign, the rest of it made to disappear because of the "hostage-like" situation he had been under.

He was free but unemployed. He hadn't been in long enough for a pension so that was gone. He had no prospects for a job so he told Chloe he would have to give up his apartment. Chloe was super, offering a room in her house, rent free, until he could get on his feet. More than he deserved for what he had put everyone through. But right now he needed to run... to clear his head. In his journeys he made his way to the Lux. It wasn't noon yet so it should be quiet. He had been avoiding Lucifer in the past week. Wouldn't answer his cell... didn't want to deal any of it, including when he had been in the captain's office with Lucifer and another guy... when he had been forced to say things he didn't want to say, had lost control when Lucifer's eyes had darkened then seemed to reach into his mind. But he knew he had to see him, to at least thank him for for helping, for saving Chloe and Trixie's life. Just a quick in and out. Then he was done with the Devil... until the after-life, he assumed.

“He’s out,” Maze informed him bluntly shortly after he arrived. She was hovering over papers… bills… and a laptop at the bar. “Come back later.”

“When?” Dan wanted to see Lucifer. He just wanted to get this over with. Something made him feel safer doing it during the day. Or was he mixing Lucifer up with Dracula?

“Later,” Maze’s sour mood was a physical thing. 

Dan threw up his hands. He was losing patience more easily these days. “Fine! Can I ask you to have him call me?” 

The dark woman looked up. Her eyes appraised him. “Why would he want to call you, human?”

Human. Dan ran a hand through his hair in frustration. His throat pulsed a bit, a small reminder of his ordeal. Otherwise all bumps and bruises were healed. All the physical things anyway. The rest he was going to have to deal with in all the free time he suddenly had on his hands. "Look, I don't know what you mean by this 'human' shit! I just wanted to give Lucifer a message. You can just tell him thank you. Think you can do that?" He knew she could kill him with her little finger but didn't care.

Maze studied him, seemingly more interested. “I heard you almost had my master killed.”

Master? Dan gave an agitated shrug. “Look… whatever! I’m not playing your game! All I ask is that you ask is that you give him the message!” He turned walked toward the exit. As he passed the last table he noticed Lux sitting. Watching him. Something about her posture made him stop and pet her. She hummed and pressed her head into his hand. It had a calming effect. Dan patted her on the head. "Be good," he said to her, not knowing what else to say. Then left. He had money for lunch but didn't have the appetite. Hadn't had one in days. Chloe had said something but he put her off. He ate enough. He wasn't going to waste away to nothing.

He didn't notice Maze watching him with a more thoughtful expression on her face.

  
  


He went to his apartment and formally gave notice. His landload was actually fair. No penalty fees for breaking lease. Apparently there was a small waiting list. Dan promised he would be out within fourteen days. then he walked the streets. Soon he'd have to go back home and get his car. He promised to pick up Trixie from school as Chloe was working a double shift. That was the one good thing... he had time for his daughter now...

“Daniel!”

Lucifer. Dan was surprised to see the club owner’s car curbside next to him. He didn’t even notice. “Look, I told Maze to give you a message. It's fine." He didn’t want to look at him, knew he’d lose if he did. "You don't have to stalk me!" Why was he stalking him?

“You talked to Maze?” The question was full of surprise. “I’ve been taking care of some business. I hadn’t checked in with her yet.” Pause. “Daniel?”

“Dan!” Espinoza snapped. “Goddamit… at least let me keep my name! I’ve fucking lost everything else!”

He heard the car door open then close but refused to face him. He thought to start running but realized that would be a waste of energy. Idly he wondered how the man always seemed to be able to park wherever he wanted and never got ticketed or towed. _Seriously?_ part of his mind scoffed. _He’s the Devil!_

“You really are feeling sorry for yourself, aren’t you?”

Lucifer’s voice was close. Too close. Dan found it more interesting to watch an ant crawl across the sidewalk. “Fuck you!”

“Hmm. You can if you want, you know.”

Shocked, Dan looked up. Lucifer’s dark eyes were watching but held none of the ‘push’ he expected. “What!”

A slow smile appeared on Lucifer’s lips. “Come on, Dan! You don’t have to hide from me!”

Dan took a step back. “I’m not gay!” What... did everyone see it! He had a wife... a daughter. He made a mistake... once. His 'friend' and his father set him... straight.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Labels… what is it with you people and your labels!” He stepped closer. “Why are you still afraid of me?”

Dan looked around. People were passing by, not even noticing them. “Because you’re the fucking Devil! Because you got inside my head and I couldn’t do anything about it! I don’t even know how you did it!” He screamed the last which caused a few people paused then went on. Lucifer seemed unfazed.

“You had information my brother and I needed.” Lucifer told him as if it explained it all. His expression became serious. “I didn’t have time to be nice!”

Brother? Again the brother. “Wait!” Dan frowned. “That guy was your brother?”

Lucifer sighed dramatically. “Why does everyone question when I say that? Yes, Amenadiel is my brother… older and less handsome I should say but my brother nevertheless!”

 _Well… okay then…_ “Sorry,” he apologized as he calmed down a little. It was a stupid thing to question. “Look Lucifer… I’m having problems dealing with things right now. I'm a concrete guy and all this weirdness is just freaking me out!

That seem to cause Lucifer to back off a bit. His expression seemed caught between curiosity and concern. “Come back to the Lux with me.”

There was a bank across the street that had one of those digital signs that gave time and temperature. As it flashed a time Dan found his excuse to stop this and shook his head. “Gotta go get my car and pick up Trix at school. I promised Chloe.”

“Oh. Well get in, we’ll get her.”

It was gently said. A genuine offer. Dan was determined to end this. He needed distance from Lucifer. Dan always prided himself what others felt he should present. Near Lucifer he always felt naked and exposed. Terror always lurked on the edges of his mind, ever since he met him.

“Dan.”

A hand touched his shoulder. Suddenly he could smell Malcolm's basement... smell Malcolm's ugly breath. Dan reacted without thought and struck out. The chain was around his neck, squeezing...

“Daniel!”

Shock. Lucifer’s voice echoed deep inside Dan's mind. He blinked, disoriented. Lucifer had him pinned again a street pole, his arms held in an unbreakable hold that was uncomfortable but not painful. The Devil’s eyes were dark with concern. Dan could see people stopping, taking note. “Damn!” He tried to pull away but Lucifer would not allow it. 

“Nothing to see here,” Lucifer told two people who had stopped. “He’s just had a bad day. I’m taking him home.”

Two young women talked to each other a moment then melted back into the pedestrian crowd. Dan pulled again and Lucifer let him go. “Sorry," he muttered. Dan was now ashamed. He had to get a grip. He needed to focus. Lucifer needed to go away.

“Whatever for?” Lucifer smiled again as if nothing had happened. “You’re going to be late getting Beatrice.”

Late. Dan glanced at his watch this time. Shit! Chloe was going to slice and dice him. Trixie was a little nervous after her kidnapping. He wasn't going to make it to his car and Trixie in time. He had only one option left. “Fine!” He walked towards Lucifer's car, finally realizing there was no escape. Part of his mind looked forward to this. He really liked Lucifer’s car. Like a little kid he’d wanted a ride. But he wished it wasn’t like this. “Let's pick her up!”

Behind him he could almost hear the huge grin that appeared on Lucifer’s face. “Well… Dan. If you insist.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say here that I'm having a rough time so I'm taking it out on and working it through with Dan. I hope I've kept everyone in character and welcome criticism if I'm straying.
> 
> So... moving the story... let me know if you want... 
> 
> There's more to come...
> 
> UPDATE: Seems me and AO3 formatting don't get along all the time... corrections made...

_So fast... so caught off guard... Dan struggled to reach forward... reach back. But Malcolm was strong... and already his lungs starved for air. His eyes burned as his body lost control. He was dying. Everything started to go white as the painful pressure around his neck wouldn't let up..._

_You know you deserve this... sinner that you are._

_Dan felt himself give up as the nearly forgotten voice wafted through his head._

_You're nothing but trash, Danny. Perverted trash. Your mother thinks you're worth something but she can't help that..._

_Malcolm's laughter shivered through him... His father's word cut him down because he knew they were true..._

  


Dan opened his eyes, startled. The room was dark and fuzzy. Dark. He picked up his cell and tapped the screen. "Shit!" It was almost three in the morning. Only an hour or so since he managed to get himself to sleep this time. He sighed and got up. Maybe if he slept on the couch... "Shit!" he cursed again as he walked into his living room. It was void of furniture except for a lamp and a small secretary his aunt had given him... once. Otherwise he was surrounded by boxes. All he had left in the world. He had given fourteen days notice but Chloe pushed him to move into her home sooner. So he sold or gave away everything he knew he wouldn't need. Today he and Chloe would move everything. But there was no where else to sleep... in his sleep fog he had forgotten.

He turned back towards his bedroom then stopped. No sleep there. And he wasn't hungry. He drank some water. Brushed his teeth. Then decided to shower and get dressed. He'd drive around... again. Maybe pull up somewhere and sleep. Or not. Everything irritated him... he had started to irritate himself. He knew he had to get some rest. Chloe was going to be pissed off if he could help with his own move. But then he decided he didn't give a shit. If he couldn't get the rest then he would just text her and tell her to just give it all away. Life sucked. And maybe he needed to go somewhere else. He was just being a burden to his ex... no good to Trixie. 

He drove... and drove. He passed through a red light, taking some delight in doing something naughty. It wasn't even four in the morning. No one but him on the road. All alone. Dan yawned. Damn he was tired. Maybe he could turn around and go home... get a nap... wait for Chloe...

  


"Hey, Monkey. You need to get up." Chloe gently woke her seven year old, wondering what she could say this time. 

"It is morning yet?" Trixie said sleepily as she sat up. Her dark eyes looked at her mother. "What wrong, mommy?"

Chloe smiled and sat down calmly. Straight forward... she couldn't lie to her. "Daddy had an accident, Monkey. He's at the hospital but he's going to be all right."

Trixie's eyes were wide. "Is he hurt like last time?"

Last time. Malcolm. She didn't tell her the whole story, of course. Just told her that her father had a bad arrest and got hurt but he would be all right. And he was. "He had a car accident, Trixie," she said clearly. "He got a bump on his head and his wrist got broken."

"Like mine did last year?"

Six year old versus tree. Chloe didn't notice Trixie had gotten out, had found the neighbor's tree with low branches. Had climbed then fell. She was grateful that her daughter had only gotten a broken wrist. What a day that was. "Something like what you did, I think. But we need to go to see him. Okay?" Chloe was already dressed and ready but Trixie was still in pajamas. She didn't want to go through the whole ritual so she patted her on the leg. "You just need to put your shoes on."

"With my pajamas?" Trixie frowned at the contradiction. Shoes went with clothes.

Chloe smiled. "Yes, Monkey... special for today. Okay?"

She watched Trixie brighten a bit at the specialness. After ten minutes full of getting on shoes, getting teeth brushed and a quick comb in the air, they were off.

  


"Mr. Espinoza is going to be fine."

Chloe drew a deep breath and hugged her daughter a little closer. Trixie was listening but her head was against Chloe's shoulder, tired. Probably getting hungry but it could wait a little longer. 

"He was combative when he came in," the ER doctor, Dr. Morris, said as he sat with her in a private consultation office. "Not unusual with the kind of concussion he has. His wrist has a fracture along with some mostly healed old injuries. I recognized him from last month. He was--"

"I know," Chloe interrupted indicating Trixie with her eyes. "Know all about it."

The doctor seemed to recognize his mistake and sighed. "He's sleeping right now. We had to lightly sedate him." He glanced at Trixie. "I'm not sure I can answer too many questions right now."

There was a lot in what he was saying. Things he felt Trixie shouldn't hear. "I'm going to call my mother to come. Maybe we could speak later? Can we see him?"

"Yes, but expect him to be unconscious or asleep for awhile. An MRI was done. The prelimary findings shows no fracture, bleeding or brain swelling. I think he was very lucky."

Chloe began to stand up, bringing Trixie with her. She tried to put her down once but her daughter just clung, unwilling to be separated. And considering recent events who could say no. But she was also getting to be a big girl and Chloe's arms and shoulders began to announce some strain. "Thank you, Dr. Morris."

"Sure, you can have me paged. I would like to ta-"

"Detective!" The door to the little office opened and Lucifer stuck his head in. "They told me you were here."

"Yes, and about to go see Dan." Chloe looked at the doctor. "Dr. Morris, this is a friend... Lucifer Morningstar."

Eyebrows rose then a knowing smile. "Ah... the owner of the Lux."

"Lucifer!" Trixie brightened and put her arms out to him. "Daddy's hurt!"

"Yes, Beatrice. I know." Lucifer seemed to hesitate then took the child from Chloe. "I was told he was still unconcious but should be all right."

"Really?" Morris challenged as he gave Lucifer his full attention. "That's a violation of protocol. Only Ms. Decker has the right to know."

"I have my ways." Lucifer easily held Trixie who was now laying fully against him, asleep. Chloe trusted Lucifer... but Trixie's trust was... soul deep. She knew then that Devil or not Lucifer could be completely trusted. "In fact, could I ask you a few questions?"

"Lucifer," Chloe warned. "Why don't you take Trixie out?" she suggested in a tone that was not a suggestion.

"Oh, she won't hear anything," Lucifer assured her, his eyes growing a little darker. "Promise." He turned his attention to the doctor. "What happened, Dr. Morris?" The doctor seemed caught like a fly in a web. "Beatrice here wants to see her father and we don't have time for a back and forth."

Dr. Morris hesitated, obviously resisting then sighed as if giving in. "When he came in he was very agitated and needed to be restrained and given some sedation. He kept saying he wanted to die. The police didn't think he purposely had an accident but they think he fell asleep at the wheel. A psyche eval is being arranged. He's showing signs of PTSD after his kidnapping."

"What!" Chloe's cry broke the spell. Dr. Morris glanced around, at first confused then blinked at Lucifer and focused nervously. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't think he's suicidal, not at this point. We won't know more until he regains consciousness." He gazed at his iPad then quickly walked towards the door to leave. "You can see him. Dr. Sandoval will see him tomorrow to evaluate. I don't believe there's any concern but there is a protocol just to be sure."

And he was gone. Chloe barely acknowledged his absence as she sat down. "Wow." She looked up at Trixie who remained dead to the world asleep. "I... I didn't see it."

"Daniel has a tendency to let people see only what he wants them to see." Lucifer sighed. "I'm afraid I pushed a little. He's very... confused."

Chloe frowned at him. Did Lucifer know something and not tell her? "Confused?"

Lucifer glanced down at the child he held. Then met her gaze. His eyes were unusually soft. "Chloe... you don't see it?"

See... what? Chloe tried to focus. Dan tried to kill himself... or not. But he did hurt himself even if it wasn't intentional. The past two months had been so tense and strange and surreal. What wasn't she seeing?

"I think you need to talk to Daniel," Lucifer said finally, shifting Trixie in his arms to cradle her, showing no signs of stress. Trixie looked very comfortable. "If he understands, you will too."

Mystery. So unusual. Lucifer tended to just blurt everything out, blind to social ques. It was unusual to be cautious. Chloe decided it was a issue to later. "Okay. Let's go."

  


Car accident. Dan didn't remember. He remembered getting up after a sleepless night and driving. But not much else. Concussion. Dan agreed. Really bad headache that didn't go away no matter what they gave him. Normal he was told. So was the nausea that came and went. They did note a weight loss in the past month. Dan just told them he was working out more. He was told to stop working out until he put on ten or so pounds.

Just after an unappetizing breakfast he got a visit from a Dr. Sandoval. Apparently he had come into the ER combative... not unusual considering a concussion like his. But there were concerns about his mental health. This doctor was a psychiatrist. At first he wanted her to leave but she was actually nice and understanding. She didn't ask stupid standard questions but let him talk. Yeah, he was pretty turned inside-out but he was all right. His ex was helping him out and he was dealing. She told him that there was a concerns regarding PTSD. Dan denied. He wasn't a wuss. Dr. Sandoval laughed kindly and said could give him referrals for counselors. She was being so nice and understanding that Dan didn't feel it right to be rude to he accepted what she gave him.

Minutes later Dr. Morris told him they wanted to keep him one more day and if he showed no complications he could be discharged. A few hours ago Chloe called. She told him that she and Trixie would be coming in the evening and that his things were taken care of. Her tone was full of friendship and concern. She told him his car was completely totaled and that the rescue people had to pull the car apart to get him out. He was lucky to have escaped with relatively minor injuries. He agreed. She told him she and Trix were there for him no matter what. He took heart in that. She still wanted to be his friend after all the shit he went through.

He was allowed to get out of bed so long as a CNA monitored to be sure he didn't fall. His IVs had been removed so he had freedom of movement. Chloe had brought some sweats, which he was grateful to change into. Not so bad, except he wanted to leave. Lunch came. It was actually not bad and he ate more than he had before. But gremlins chopped at the inside of his skull and the food left him a bit naseous, all still normal stuff for which he got medications. He stared at the television. No sports channels. But there was the news at Noon. He'd get some scores from that...

  


_"Dad... nothing happened!_

_His father said in his usual chair, his eyes looked straight ahead. Ignoring him. ___

_"Fuck you, Dad! You never gave a shit about me anyway!_

_His father continued to stare ahead... his face unusually void of emotion. Then Dan remembered... his father was dead..._

  


Daniel woke up. Strange dream. His father had been dead for years. 

"Daniel, how are you feeling?" Lucifer. He was sitting next to his bed, regal as usual.

"Is there something wrong with calling me Dan?" 

"Dan then... I'll try to remember." He cocked his head. "Better?"

Dan shrugged. He must have drifted off. There was some soap on the television now. "I'm fine."

"Glad to hear it! I heard they want to let you go tomorrow. Ready?" 

"How-" Skip that. "Chloe doesn't know yet. I'll tell her tonight when she brings Trixie." He signed. "I'm assuming she's gotten my stuff to her place by now." Guilt flashed through him. He was supposed to help. 

"Actually, it's at my... place." 

The words didn't make sense. "What do you mean your place?"

"I insisted. You're having a few issues and so is your daughter after her kidnapping." He had an unusually serious expression on his face. "She's fine... and you will be too. But you have to agree that Chloe needs to handle one problem at a time and needs to focus on her work and your child. I convinced her that you'd be fine with a place of your own... my place." 

Anger... jealousy... fear wafted in and out of Dan's mind. Along with a rising killer headache. "Let me talk to Chloe," he said. "I don't want to bother-"

Lucifer smiled. "Oh, no bother, Dani... Dan. All taken care of... I think Chloe was going to tell you tonight. Told me not to say anything but I just couldn't wait!" 

Dan shook his head then regretted it. He was feeling nauseous again. "Look... Lucifer. I don't want to stay at your place. I mean... it was nice of you to let me stay the last time. But... I can't." In the days he was there he kept to himself, especially when the club was open and crowded. The Lux was a private club... all legal... and all close contact. Sex or near-sex was common, especially on Friday and Saturday nights. It made him uncomfortable. That along with living with the Devil... who seemed to have no issues with sex... with women and men. But of course Lucifer was the Devil, an expert at temptation. 

"I'll talk to Chloe. If I'm not good there I'll get a room." He tried one more barrier. "Can't afford to live at your place anyway I'm sure." 

"Nonsense! I won't accept any money from you! All free and clear for as long as you need it!" He stood up. "Glad to have you!" 

Oh. My. God. Dan felt a bit trapped. It was a great offer but too much came with it. "I'm going to stay at Chloe's a few days and then I'll get a room." He did agree about Trixie. No need for him to add to her burden. 

Lucifer's expression changed to disappointment. "Well I hope you change your mind. Lux keeps looking for you." 

That odd cat... nice cat... but odd. One night he was having trouble sleeping, kept waking up. When he fell back asleep again he woke up to the sound of purring. Lux had taken residence on his head. Dan found he had managed to sleep four hours without bad dreams or any dreams at all that he could remember. Dan regarded Lucifer. So weird. Here he was facing the Devil and said Devil looked like a child who had been told his puppy just died. _He could just make you, you know,_ he realized. _But he's not. He might tease me to make me give in but he's not going to force me._ "Why?" 

Lucifer's brows knitted. "Why what?"

"You don't like me." Dan rubbed his forehead. He was going to have to call in a nurse for medication. "You call me names... in front of my daughter once or twice. I thought you'd be happy with me out of the picture."

"Hmmm." Lucifer sat down again. His eyes seemed darker but Dan didn't feel any influence as if the other... man... being.. was holding back. "I misjudged you, Daniel," he admitted. "I like you... liked you before... but you were an idiot before." He smiled again. "You're still an idiot but you want to do the right thing. And you're still special to Chloe and Beatrice. I want to help." 

Honesty... total honesty. Dan let the words go in and out of his thoughts. Lucifer was always honest but rarely 'open'. Dan sighed. He really needed his meds. Now. "Let me talk to Chloe and think about it... okay?" 

"Absolutely!" Lucifer seemed excited again. "Call me tomorrow. Let me know." He stood again and stepped to Dan's bed. "Are you in pain?" 

Dan shrugged. "Just have a little headache... wrist kind of hurts. But I'm fine. Thanks" _Go Lucifer. I need my meds._

"I can help... if you want."

Lucifer seemed uncomfortable. Dan thought perhaps the Devil wasn't used to asking permission... for what? "You got good meds on you?" 

"No meds, Daniel." Lucifer's tone was deep and soothing. Dan closed his eyes against the demons that were cracking against the top of his head as if trying to break through. Then he felt it. Warm, nearly hot fingers brush his forehead. Without warning the pain in his head dulled to a minor pulse. His stomach settled. His wrist was comfortable within the cast. _What's going on..._

"I know you don't really trust me," Lucifer's voice told him quietly. "We'll have to work on that. But right now just rest. We'll talk later." And Dan did... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of pace with the story. I like back stories. No one can be whole without them. So I tend to scatter them here and there. This is most likely going to be a long story... just going with the flow. 
> 
> Talk of abuse... but not sexual... past memories from childhood. But all my stories always have resolution of a positive kind.
> 
> Comments welcome.

Unpacking. Dan just sat and stared at the boxes, opened and unopened. Two days since he got here from the hospital. Concussion and fractured wrist. Headaches and pain in his arm, though not as bad as it had been. In three weeks the cast would go. Dan grinned as he gazed down at it. Trixie had signed it… so did Chloe. Lucifer seemed curious by the ritual but declined to ask if he could sign it… which was fine with Dan.

He car was gone to scrap. His insurance paid something but not enough to buy anything more than a bicycle. The hospital confirmed. No alcohol. No drugs. He had just fallen asleep. Still there was a ticket. Reckless operation of a vehicle. Almost a suspension of his license, but not quite. If he was a perfect driver over the next year it would go away. But the ticket was going to set him back… a lot. And he didn't even want to think about how much his insurance rate would go up, if they didn't cancel him first.

The room he was in was the same he’d been in before, with a few additions. A small refrigerator sat next to a small mini-bar and a small flat screen television was replaced with a larger one with full package cable. Lucifer said he wanted Dan to be comfortable. Under any other circumstance it would be but—Dan shrugged. Lucifer seemed to be trying to help, to be a… friend. Dan had to accept that the Devil liked him, though he wasn’t sure that was a good thing or a bad thing. Yet.

He let himself smile as heard a noise and looked around. There was Lux, suddenly in the middle of the living area. She was inspecting the boxes then jumped into one that was almost empty and pawed the edges of the container, playing as they bent up and down. He’d had a cat once, sort of. He found a cat behind the apartments they lived in. It was a scrappy cat that hissed at people but for some reason liked him. He was able to pet and feed it, though it seemed to get what it needed from the dumpster behind a restaurant across the way.

He asked his mother if he could have it for a pet. She shifted uncomfortably and said that his father would not approve. Being only eight years old, Dan began to insist and beg as only a child could.

 

_“What the fuck is this,” his father said as he walked into the kitchen. “Where’s my dinner? I got home half an hour ago!”_

_“It’s almost ready, Pedro,” his mother told him, her expression set. It was always set when his father talked to her like that. Calm. Calm and all the right words had to be used or his father would get angry._

_“Yeah? Well I’m giving you two minutes.” His father turned around and walked out. “Perra estupida.”_

_Stupid bitch. Common thing his father called his mother. His father’s parents came from Mexico. His mother was of Irish stock. She tried but never learned Spanish well. Dan didn’t understand why his father did that. Other kid’s father’s didn’t do that. Dan’s mother sighed, visibly relieved. His father chose to be kind tonight and not hit her… or him. He hadn’t gotten drunk enough._

_“Danny,” she whispered as she opened the oven and took out a pan. Baked mac and cheese with ham. She started to lift it and then almost lost her grip. Dan moved to help but didn’t think about how hot it might be. The pan fell to the oven door. Dan cried out as he tried to keep it from falling by pushing it further onto the surface. “Danny!”_

_His hands were thrust under the coldest water he’d ever felt. Dan tried not to cry. Crying would bring his father in. He’d made a mistake. He shouldn’t have touched it._

_“What the hell!” But his father heard._

_“He burned his hands when he tried to help.” She didn’t look at him as she continued to run the cold water over Dan’s hands while trying to hold him up to the sink. “Can you get a chair for me?”_

_His father’s dark eyes looked from Dan to his mother. For a moment Dan thought he would start yelling and hitting but his father merely ignored them and took a plate. He took his fill of what was in the pan. As he turned he kicked a chair in their direction then left._

_“It’s all right, Danny,” his mother assured as she settled him so he could stand on the chair and continued to rinse. A minute later the water was turned off and his hands inspected. Dan could see there were red spots on his fingertips and palms. But they didn't hurt anymore. “There you go,” she said as she dried them. “Not too bad." She gave him a quick hug. "You need to use potholders when you work around the stove.” She put the mitts on and lifted the pan onto the stove top and closed the oven. “Thank you for helping, Danny. You're a good boy.” She got a plate out and put some of the food on it. “Why don’t you eat in here tonight? Okay?”_

_“Yes, Mom.” Dan sat down at the small kitchen table. He watched her mother keep her “calm” face as she put the rest in a plastic bowl and covered it then put it in the refrigerator, taking none for herself. “Mom, don’t you want to eat?”_

_His mother smiled at him. “Later, Danny. Okay?” And she walked out, her face paler than it had been. She was tired, so tired. And she didn’t eat a lot anymore. When his aunt came the other day, Dan had been banished to his room but he made to go into the bathroom. From there he heard them talking. Something about something called cancer and breast. He knew what a breast was, though you didn't talk about it. But he didn't know what cancer was but it sounded bad. His mother cried saying his father didn’t want to hear about it. And it was too late anyway…_

 

“Dan?” 

He shook himself from the memory. His mother died just before his birthday a few months later. His father emptied her purse cursing the fact that she hadn’t hidden any money. Cursing the fact that he had to pay to bury her. Then his father started to throw everything out. He even hit Dan's aunt when she tried to stop him. He held his mother’s Mass card. One of the few things he managed to save from the trash. He tried to give it to his aunt but she hugged him, told him was a kind young man he was, but told him to keep it.

“Dan?”

Lucifer was sitting on the sofa next to him as if appearing out of thin air. Dan sighed. “Hey.” He felt a bit caught. He didn't often have this box open, a dusty shoe box full of treasures and secrets. But it was open and Lucifer was here. He was starting to be comfortable, thinking of him more as Lucifer than as The Devil. "Sorry, just digging through this." The Mass card had had a white cover once with a cross but the white had dulled to an old yellow, the certificate inside still looked like it did when his aunt had bought it. An assurance that prayers were being offered for her soul. For Dan it held an odd reassurance, though he was sure his mother was in Heaven... if there was a Heaven. She was at least at peace.

"Your mother?"

Dan almost closed the cover but forced himself not to. Lucifer's tone lacked the normal sarcasm it usually held. "She died when I was eight," he said. "Breast cancer." 

"She's in a good place, you know. You'll see her one day."

Dan glanced at him. It wasn't said as others did, a kind platitude to make themselves feel better, but with certain strong knowledge. _He knows. Of course he knows._ Dan's eyes began to burn but he managed to tamp that down. Crying was for girls. His father taught him that. But he gave Lucifer a nod of appreciation and put the small card back into the box then put the lid back on top. _Enough of that._

"So... getting settled in all right?"

Lucifer's tone seemed to be back to it's normal sarcastic amusement. Dan shrugged. "Not much to do but put things away and store the rest." Dan faced Lucifer. "I appreciate this but I really am going to find a place as soon as I get a job."

"Stay a long as you like, Daniel." Lucifer looked him over. "I mean it."

Dan nodded politely as he felt his inner mask fall into place. Lucifer wasn't too close but Dan could feel the other man's heat. He had long learned the signs, when that... feeling started. And with Lucifer there was never a time the feeling wasn't there. "Hey, listen," he said as he got up, ignoring the brief wave of dizziness that washed over him. Normal for the next week or so... and annoying. "I was going to shower and change then just take a walk."

Lucifer cocked his head and studied Dan then seemed to accept. "Fine! Just make sure you let Maze or the cook know what you want to dinner." He stood. "It's a busy night tonight."

Friday. Dan suddenly realized it was Friday. Since his accident he was losing track of days. "Oh. Right..." He didn't want to bother him... or them... he'd just get a sub or something--

"Daddy!"

He barely had time to prepare before Trixie crashed into him, hugging around his waist. He hugged her against him. While he was in jail he barely had time to understand his daughter had been taken before it was done and she was safe. But since then he made sure to hug her a little closer. So much could have gone wrong... "Hey, Monkey!" It was her nickname. In about ten years she may not appreciate it but it was what he would always call her that. Chloe had had such trouble getting pregnant and such trouble having her, a bit early. Trixie came out all arms and legs, but healthy and active. So active they felt they had given birth to a monkey rather than a baby. She was named Beatrice after his mother.

"She wanted to see you," Chloe told her as she smiled at the scene of father and daughter. Her eyes moved to Lucifer. "I've been given a small stack of cold cases for review." She gave him a coy look. "Want to help?"

"No." Lucifer's tone was final. "Boring." He gave Trixie a pat on the head. "Good to see you, Beatrice."

Trixie detached herself from her father and latched onto Lucifer. "Do you have chocolate cake?"

"Trixie!" Chloe stepped up. "That was rude!"

"No, Detective," Lucifer countered as he gently detached himself from the child hugging him. "She asked.... she shall receive!"

Chloe frowned. "Not right now she won't." She gazed down at her daughter. "And unless you're good there won't be any at the diner either."

Diner? Dan watched the exchange with some amusement. Chloe was a fair mother with a firm hand. Never a question as to who was the better parent in his mind. "You're going to a diner?" It was mid-afternoon. Chloe must have just gotten Trix from school. 

"With you, Dan," Chloe reassured. "Late lunch... early dinner... want to go?"

"Sure! Just give me a chance to shower and change." He picked up plastic cover from the table, the one the hospital had given him to fit over the cast. With practice he had learned to snap it closed without help. He grabbed some sweat and such. "Be right out."

 

Chloe watched him go then gazed down at her daughter who had the sense to look somewhat ashamed. "You, young lady, need to curb that obsession you have for chocolate cake."

"But why, Detective, if she enjoys it?"

Lucifer. No filters most of the time. It was strange how sophisticated he could be about some things and completely, even innocently, clueless about others. "Because unlike you, Trixie needs to learn a little control."

"Sorry, Mommy." 

Chloe heard the honest apology and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "It's all right, Monkey. But you need to learn that you can't have anything you want. All right?"

Trixie smiled. "Okay." Her eyes went to Lucifer. "Can I have some later?"

 _Oh god... seven years old... I have to remember... Seven._ "Trix--"

"It's all right, Detective." Lucifer's smile lit the room as he looked down at Trixie. "Perhaps another time, Beatrice."

An expression of disappointment only a child her age could display came and went on her face. "Okay."

"Lucifer?" Chloe heard the shower going. Five minutes tops before Dan came out. She patted her daughter on the shoulder. "Monkey, can you go sit down? Daddy should be out shortly. Okay?"

Trixie gained a somewhat serious expression on her face and did as commanded.

Chloe met Lucifer's gaze. She just didn't get it, about the "allure" that others seemed to have. He was handsome, oddly kind and... the Devil. Her mind was still wrapping around that concept. But she never felt the need to tell him anything she didn't want to tell him, nor felt the terror that a few seem to have around him. He was just... Lucifer. "How's Dan?" she asked, letting her concerns find voice. Even though Lucifer had given logical reasons why Dan should stay here, she felt a little guilty she was putting her friend out. And she was still concerned about the accident... about Dan's state of mind.

"Seems all right," Lucifer said honestly. "He's eating, which I understand from the doctors is something he might not have been doing. He doesn't seem to be afraid of me as much as he was."

Afraid. Chloe could understand that. Dan seemed to know a little more about Lucifer than she did. Also, Dan was not a social bug, not generally. Trust issues, even between them at times. It was a minor factor in the problems between them even if she understood Dan himself couldn't help it at times. "He doesn't warm to people right away. He'll smile, watch a game with you but he won't talk about deeper things unless he trusts you and you hit him at the right moment." She gathered her thoughts then decided. "His mother died when he was young and his father was a maintenance drinker. Didn't get drunk at work or driving but when he did decide to have his binge, he was an angry man."

Lucifer had that revelation expression on his face. "Did he beat him? Abuse him?"

Stark questions. Chloe remembered the "no filters" part of Lucifer. "His father didn't.. abuse.. that way," she said carefully. "But the rest is up to him to tell, if he does. He's never told me all of it but I know it was bad until he left home and went to college... which he worked like hell to pay for even with a scholarship." Chloe smiled as she remembered. "That's how we met."

"Really?" Lucifer seemed genuinely interested. "How did you two meet? Seems you didn't walk in the same social circles."

 _No... we didn't._ Chloe laughed a little. "I had just finished... that movie and was trying to study for an exam. I was beginning to think about law enforcement but needed the degree to consider it. I went to this quiet bar to finish outlining a paper and he was the bartender." She snorted. "He was underage but managed to look older. I found out he'd managed get false ID. He was barely twenty. I was just over twenty-one."

"Hmmm." Lucifer looked absolutely delighted as Dan's perceived sin. "Not quite so innocent then."

Chloe glared at him, almost sorry she was telling him something personal. "He's a good man, Lucifer. His had a bad father but rather than being like him he managed to fight his way out to be who he is now. When I met him he was considered one of the best bartenders in the area. He even got job offers but he didn't want to do that." Chloe glanced at her daughter who was totally engaged with Lux the cat. Like the children they both were, they were rolling around on the sofa. She had to remember to take a picture of it sometime before they were both too old. "He doesn't drink most of the time. A beer here and there but never anything else. He's always afraid to turn out like... him." She couldn't hear the shower anymore. Dan would be out any moment. "Do me a favor, Lucifer. Don't tell him we've had this conversation."

Lucifer seemed unusally thoughtful. Chloe was usually good at following another's train of thought. But not Lucifer... not when he was like this. It could be a good thing or her friend was planning something evil. For which Chloie silently vowed to make the Devil wish he was back in Hell. But the words that emerged from him were a relief. "No. I promise you I won't, Chloe."

The use of her name seem to have a special meaning to Lucifer. He was using it more often but it was still uncommon and meant a lot. She looked into his eyes. They were a little dark but not that Lucifer "I-Am-The-Devil" dark. And they were... soft. Something she'd seen focused in her direction at times. _Wow._ she realized. _He likes Dan._

"Hey, Monkey! Ready to go?"

Dan was out, dressed casually with a sweatshirt over jeans. Chloe suddenly noticed that her ex seemed to be growing a beard. She'd have to ask him about that. She saw Trixie leave Lux and run up to take her father's hand. Chloe gave Lucifer a smile. "Thanks."

Lucifer nodded, his expression back to its normal mask. "My pleasure, Detective."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said, it's be literally years since I wrote a full story. So here we go, not quite finished. One or two more parts but as always, comments welcome.
> 
> This is me getting back on the bicycle without falling....
> 
> Oh... this is the real Dan/Lucifer stuff... though not too graphic.

_Beth was nice and pretty and smart. Very smart. Geometry was going to kill Dan but he knew he had to get through it if he was going to make Honor Roll and get the grades he knew he needed. But she made the whole thing understandable and he was grateful. It was nearly seven o’clock and Beth said she had to go home._

_“Thanks,” he told her as he walked her to the door. “I really need to get a good grade on that final.”_

_“No problem,” she smiled. “You’ll get it. Just call me if you have any problems or… do you have an email account?”_

_Email. Something that needed a computer. And he didn’t have money for a computer. Had to use one in the library. “Not yet… but I’ll call.”_

_Beth smiled._

_“Danny, why don’t you ask her out!”_

_Father. Drunk. Dan felt his cheeks grow red. He hadn’t heard him come in. He opened the front door. “You’ll be all right going home?”_

_“Why don’t you walk her home… ask for date!” His father was walking towards them. Not staggering. He held his liquor well. Didn’t look drunk or talk drunk. Just smelled of alcohol and got meaner. “Show her you’re not a fag!”_

_Dan wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Beth smiled at him and leaned forward. “Why don’t you walk me home? You don’t have to ask me for a date.”_

_Beth knew… or seemed to know. Dan never said anything. But everyone seemed to know… or assume. He was sixteen and hadn’t been on a date. With anyone. Just didn’t feel like it or was afraid it wouldn’t work right._

_“Okay.” Without acknowledging his father, he grabbed a jacket and walked out with her, both of them ignoring the ugly should behind him. That night he slept at his aunt’s house._

  


The Lux was a larger club that resided on a street with one smaller one and two high-class restaurants. All of it was posh, attracting celebrities and other public figures. The Lux was “the place” to be, especially on the weekends, recent events notwithstanding.

Dan walked down the alleyway to the Lux’s backdoor. The lunch/dinner with Chloe and Trixie had been just what he needed. Quiet… family. He ordered something to take home. Chloe wanted to take him home but it was early evening and already the road was crowding with cars, town cars and limos. So he was dropped off about a block away. As he opened the door the sound of cooks, servers and other flowed over him. It was organized chaos. Everyone knew their duty and generally respected the duties of other. Most of the work going on was prep stuff but some orders were being prepared.

“You’re back.”

Maze. Dan sighed. They were never going to get along. He had permanently pissed her off and there was nothing he could do. “Yeah.” He motioned towards a small door in the back. A back step up. “I’m disappearing.” He started to make his way through the workers, careful not to bump or jostle. He’d worked a bar in a restaurant. He knew everyone was focused and he would just throw them off. He shifted the bag he held to his right. His fingers sticking out from the cast managed a clumsy grip as he opened the door.

“Wait.”

He dropped his bag as Maze startled him. She was right next to him. Before the bag could hit the floor she caught it. Her eyes were not like Lucifer’s but still made him very nervous. 

“What!”

Maze held open the door and handed him back his bag. “Do you know how to make drinks?”

“A little,” he lied.

A small smile appeared on her lips as if she knew it was a lie. “We might need another bartender soon. When that,” she moved her eyes to his cast, “comes off, let me know.”

Then she walked away, letting the door bump into Dan’s side. _Okay._ He was willing to work… but didn’t know if he wanted to do that. And most likely not here. But it was the nicest gesture Maze had made towards him to date so it was a positive.

He walked up the long stairs. Other than the ever-present but duller headache and the throbbing in his wrist he was feeling better. He put the meal he got, cheese ravioli, in the refrigerator. He noticed a microwave and small table had been added to the room and smiled. _He thinks of everything._

Lux was curled in one of the boxes. Barely opened her eyes as he walked to the couch then went back to sleep. Dan thought about putting a few things away then neatly storing the rest. He wasn’t going to be here a long time. But his head was now hurting and his skin under his cast itched even as moving his fingers made his wrist throb. He was tired. They gave him medicine for pain but he didn’t want to take them. He just needed a nap.

  


His cell rang… and rang. Dan opened an eye. There was music booming outside his door and from below. His head throbbed to the beat, worse than it was when he closed his eyes … he glanced at his phone… three hours ago. With effort he answered. “Hello?”

“God, you sound terrible, Dan.”

Chloe. With more effort Dan sat up from his slump. “I’m fine,” he assured, forcing his mouth to ignore the pain in his head. “Fine.”

“Uh huh. You’re not taking the meds they gave you.”

Caught. Dan shrugged. “I’m fine. Don’t need them.”

“Yes, you do. For at least the next week or so until your brain settles. Being in pain is going to make you nauseous then you don’t eat.”

Dan sighed. Chloe was getting into her mother mode. “I just need to sleep some more, Chloe.” He tried to smile. “How’s Trix?”

“Sleeping. She had a good time.” Dan could hear the smile. “She’s sleeping better. Hardly took any time to get her to drift off tonight.”

“Good.” Dan was sorry his daughter has gone through the trauma of kidnapping, glad she had such a strong mother to see her through.

“Dan.”

“Yeah.” Dan swallowed. The pain in his head did do bad things to his stomach. He realized that it might be too late to take something. It would only come up. “I’m okay.”

Silence.

“Chloe, please.” Her concern was making it all worse. “Just need to take it easy. Okay?”

Sigh. “Dan, just try and take something. You won’t get better if you don’t rest.” Pause. “How about I come by tomorrow… just me and we’ll get a coffee or something?”

Coffee… Dan swallowed hard. It wasn’t getting better. “I’ll try… okay?” he managed.

“Yeah, Dan… okay.”

Finally. Dan cut off the cell and threw the phone on the couch then turned off lights as he headed for the bedroom and the bathroom within. With only the lights of the city making its way through windows Dan's headache dimmed a bit along with the nausea. He did his business, washed up, and brushed his teeth. He needed to go to bed. A good night's sleep. He striped and fell into bed, putting a pillow over his head as the music indicated that Friday night was in full swing..

  


_"I told your dad it wasn't true! You sick fuck, it is!"_

_The first blow landed on the side of his head. The second in his stomach. Dan tried to fight back but Frank had always been stronger. He was on the ground being kicked, wondering if he was going to survive this or die by his best friend's hands._

_Danny, be who you are. Promise it'll be fine. I love you, baby boy!_

  


Dan blinked, hyper-aware in a moment. Someone was in the room. Malcolm? Dan reached under his pillow. The room was dark except for faint lights streaming through, but some noise alerted him. Danger... he was in danger. His fingers found nothing but cool sheets. His hand seemed wrapped in something hard. There was no gun. He always kept his gun there. Always.

"Your ex called me," a deep voice broke the spell. 

_Holy shit!_ Dan sat up then regretted it as Lux mewed indignantly and jumped off the bed. "Lucifer, what are you doing here!"

"Chloe said I needed to check in on you." The darkness seem to part and Lucifer's tall figure stepped forward, an annoyed expression on his face. "You don't look good."

Dan sighed. The headache was better, so was his stomach. But his heart was racing, his thoughts were scattered. And-- "What the fuck!" His eyes got a good look at the man standing at the foot of his bed. "You're naked!"

Lucifer's expression changed to pleasure in an instant as his eyes roamed over Dan. "So are you!"

 _Fuck!_ Dan pulled up the blanket that had drifted down while he slept. There was a little clock next to the bed. Three-thirty. Sounds of music below were still going but not as thunderous as before. "Just go, Lucifer. I'm fine."

Lucifer continued to smile as he stepped around and sat down at the end seemingly uncaring of his unclothed state. "You just interrupted a good time with two beautiful and highly willing people... were even ready to have a handsome young man join us when I got her call." He sighed. "I don't do that for anyone. I promised to call or text her to let her know." His eyebrows rose. "She seems to have some talent. She said she thought you might be having problems."

"I'm fine!" Dan rubbed his forehead, making sure to raise the hand without the cast. The headache wasn't nearly what it was but the dull throb was beginning to make itself known. "You can go back to... whatever it was you were doing!"

"Oh Dan!" Lucifer held his hands out wide. "But I'm here!" He stood and turned around in a show of presentation. Dan noted the well-toned body, the smooth unblemished skin... except for the shoulder blades. In a glimpse he noted two scars, almost a deformity. He wondered what might have happened to... the Devil. _Wings... there would be wings there..._ "See?" Lucifer's smile dulled a bit. "Maybe I was wrong... no interest..."

A warm flush spread through Dan's face as he realized what Lucifer meant. Conflicted he looked away. Lucifer was very attractive... very. But the pain in his head and the throbbing wrist and the general feeling that the universe was plotting against him made it hard to feel 'in the mood'. Then he realized... he was contemplating attraction to a man... the Devil. He was feeling 'that feeling' and there was nowhere to go. "Look. Thanks for coming and looking in on me. You can tell Chloe I'm fine. But my head hurts like shit right now and you're not helping!" He rubbed his head again. Yelling didn't help either.

"She said you had some pills. Where are they?"

"Don't want them." Dan sighed. "Just go, Lucifer. Please? I'm just going to sleep it off."

"Hmmm." 

Dan stiffened as Lucifer gracefully sat down and slid closer. The man was larger and it was like there were pheromones or something. Dan gathered the blankets to bunch around his waist. Despite the pain his cock was showing mild interest. "Lucifer," he warned. He really--

"Why don't you like taking your pills?" Dark eyes regarded him curiously. "You don't like to drink either, do you?"

No. Dan shrugged. "My father was a bastard. I decided I didn't want to be like him." The words came out so easily. Dan glared at Lucifer. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Lucifer seemed genuinely surprised. "I'm not making you talk, Daniel. Promise." His hand rested on the blanket covering Dan's thigh. "You want to talk I'll listen. And I don't do that often I'll tell you. Too much trouble you humans are." A mix of emotions came and went on Lucifer's face. "But lately I've discovered that a little more involvement is going to be needed."

Okay. Dan realized Lucifer's nearness wasn't nearly as discomforting as it had been, that Lucifer was being completely honest with him... was always honest. Chloe complained about it while alternately appreciating it. Dan sighed. His head was pounding. "Always thought the Devil was supposed to be the deceiver."

Laughter filled the space between them. "Yes, lots of things written... said... told. Only some of it might be true but not in the way most believe. But then my Father is not as the stories have told either. No white man with a white beard… actually, it’s hard to describe him."

That was curious. God not as he was taught? Dan wanted to ask but had the feeling there were some hurts there... on a cosmic scale. And his head...

"Here... let me."

Lucifer's fingers brushed across the Dan's forehead, a burn then... Dan sighed as the pain fell away and with it some of the constant anxiety. He gripped Lucifer's hand. "I--"

"Shhh... doesn't this feel better?" Lucifer's tone was dark and nearly seductive. Dan met the Devil's eyes. They were nearly black now and compelling but not with that Lucifer-like compulsion. Dan found himself aroused... arousing to a man... not a man. "Don't be afraid, Daniel," Lucifer assured as he pulled back. "It's all right to like men too, you know."

"I'm not gay!" Dan pulled back as well. All these years. His father. His friend. He had disciplined himself, controlled his urges. He had fallen in love... married. "I love Chloe!" he defended.

Lucifer cocked his head, obviously confused. "Of course you do... what's not to love? She's very special, you know." 

"You want to sleep with her!" Jealousy welled up along with deep confusion. "So why are you trying to get with me!"

"Of course I want to sleep with her!" Lucifer confirmed, his tone level. "I want to sleep with you, too." A strong hand came under Dan's chin, forcing his head to turn so they were face to face. Dan saw a glow in the eyes that met his. "Labels, Daniel. Labels. Men... women... monogamy... polygamy." He smiled. "My Father doesn't care, you know. I mean that. If two or more grown people want to have an orgy He doesn't really care." He leaned closer. "It's when it's used to control or harm… especially children… that he gets all hot and bothered. But sex itself is not a sin." He smirked. "Otherwise Father would have worked it so everything divided like amoebas." 

"It's not that simple!" Dan sat back completely, ignoring his libido. Some part of him was in awe that he was arguing about having sex with another man... and that that man was Lucifer. "Any time my father saw a hint of being gay, my uncle was held up as an example. He got himself killed one night long before I was born. No one talked about him except my mother and aunt... like he never existed except to scare the shit out of me! My father was all about men being men. I was rarely allowed to help my mother clean the dishes for god's sake! Even when she was sick he made her do things that she didn't have the energy for because for me to do it would make me a girl!"

Lucifer smirked. "Didn't work, did it?"

Dan realized how stupid it sounded... now. "I was there for her! I would run home to make sure I cleaned the house top to bottom before my father got home so he wouldn't know! But one time he came home early..." He didn't talk about this. Even Chloe didn't know it all. It was just a blur of growing up. Now he was sitting in the middle of a bed, naked, with and equally naked man pouring his heart out. But the dam within was cracking. "He started hitting me, telling me I was too weak, too girly. My mother tried to stop him and he slapped her. She was sick... she was dying and he slapped her!" 

"He is not with your mother, you know," Lucifer's tone was quiet. "He sits in a room with himself. He cannot hear anyone or see anyone... just hears himself... when he chooses to speak."

Dan stared at him. "No fires?"

"Oh there's fire... for those for whom it matters. Hell customizes to the person and their crimes."

"And he's there forever?" Dan felt like a kid. But this was fascinating. Lucifer knew about his father.

Lucifer shrugged. "Forever is a long time. Every faith on this world has a little bit of the truth. But it's more than a few lifetimes."

Dan took this in, a part of him glad his father got some punishment. A part of him felt guilty he was glad. "So... if we... do something... you still might sleep with Chloe?"

"Well... that's complicated." Lucifer fingers caressed Dan's cheek. "But yes... I'm not a monogamous kind of angel... I don't expect that of others."

Angel. ‘Angel of Light’. Many thoughts and revelations came and went in Dan’s mind as twelve years of catholic school teaching dissolved away. “I kissed a guy one… well… we were kids. His name was Jose. He was a senior and I was a junior.”

”So what happened?” Lucifer’s fingers were now in Dan’s hair.

Dan unconsciously leaned closer as memories flashed. It was Saturday night. They’d played around each other for weeks. Jose was ‘out’… very flashy. It was the beginning of a new century. It was okay to be gay… except if you were gay… “I was kind of a late bloomer. I liked girls but kind of pulled towards guys. Didn’t know anything about anything. I was a jock-looking geek. My focus was getting into college and out of the house.” He smiled sadly. “My father had one girlfriend after another, mostly prostitutes. On my fifteenth birthday he brought this woman home, told me he paid for her for the night and wanted me to have some ‘experience’.” He rubbed his jaw. “Boy was he pissed off when all we did was talk all night.”

“So you and this… Jose?” Lucifer prompted.

“We talked, secretly. On the phone and we’d meet in deserted places. But we were seen.” Dan shrugged. “My best friend Frank asked me if I was gay. I told him no. I told him Jose was just a friend.” He laughed a little as the images moved through him. “Frank and I had been friends since we were born just about. But I just knew I couldn’t tell him… about this. But I met Jose one night…” Dan felt his own cheeks begin to burn. “We messed around a little… kissed.” Dan stopped as the rest was remembered.

“And?”

“Frank and a couple of his friends… our friends… came out of nowhere. Beat the shit out of both of us. Cops were called but they hauled us all in for fighting. Jose had to go to the hospital with a broken jaw. My face was all swollen and I had a cracked rib.” Sigh. “The DA dropped all charges when Jose got nervous about testifying. My father threw me out but my Aunt Theresa managed to save my stuff. I lived with her until my second year in college.” And that was all. He finished high school in a different school and got a scholarship. His childhood ended with a loss of everyone. “My Aunt Theresa died a few years later… cancer.”

Silence. Dan felt Lucifer’s touch, unexpectedly comforting. Dan felt a few tears roll down his face. His head had a dull throb again but only a ghost of what it had been. He had never gone this deep with Chloe…. just didn’t.

“Daniel.”

Lucifer’s tone was commanding. But Dan felt no ‘force’ in them. Still he looked up. But before he could think or react, Lucifer’s lips were on his, pressing aggressively. Dan thought a moment about resisting but then just gave in. Ever since his divorce from Chloe he hadn’t slept with anyone… even before their breakup. He was just too busy. Cases to work. Then the whole thing with Malcolm. He spent weeks angry, terrified or both. 

Now a warm body was against his. A knowing mouth and tongue expertly kissed him. Dan moved against Lucifer, needy for contact. Lucifer ended the kiss with himself on top of Dan, his smile bright. “Last chance, Daniel,” he warned lightly as his thumb wiped at Dan’s lips. “Say no and we’ll stop.”

Dan’s heart pounded into his throat. His cock fought against the sheet covering it. His body was bruised but Lucifer seemed to be taking some care even as his taller body trapped him. He never actually had sex with a guy and now he was going to sleep with the Devil.

“I don’t often get to be slow and patient,” Lucifer told him as a hand pulled at the sheet that covered the lower half of Dan’s body. “But I want to be tonight. I’ll only go as far as you want to.” His eyes glinted red, a sign Dan now recognized was as much passion as it could be anger at other times. “But I pride myself at bringing the demon out in others.” His hips and hardened cock teased against Dan’s equally aroused organ. “Want to give it a try?”

Dan knew now he could trust Lucifer. “Yeah… okay…”


End file.
